


Cardigan / Lover

by LarsonColfer



Series: Dalton Big Bang 2020 [16]
Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Dalton Big Bang 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarsonColfer/pseuds/LarsonColfer
Summary: Lyrics: Taylor Swift.Dalton Big Bang 2020Week 7 Prompt 1: Jogan day.
Relationships: Julian Larson-Armstrong/John Logan Wright III
Series: Dalton Big Bang 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791349
Kudos: 2





	Cardigan / Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics: Taylor Swift.  
> Dalton Big Bang 2020  
> Week 7 Prompt 1: Jogan day.

Julian glanced at the tabloid covers, _Did famed actor Julian Larson lose his golden touch? His second movie to bomb the box office. Read More on Page 6._

He switched off his phone, Logan kept on calling. His dear sweet boy. He was worried about him.

You have to read beyond the tabloid nonsense Jules, Logan’s message read, the critics actually liked your performance. The rest of the movie sucked though… But you were perfect and you have a newer one coming soon, a better role. Come on Jules talk to me.

_Vintage tee, brand new phone, High heels on cobblestone  
When you are young they assume you know nothing_

Julian laughed and wiped away the tears rolling down his cheek

_Sequence smile, black lipstick, sensual politics_

_When you are young they assume you know nothing._

Taylor had it right all along.

 _But I knew you, dancin' in your Levi's,_ Logan sang hand still on the door when he let himself into their apartment and Julian turned back to look at him.

_Strong under the streetlights I knew you,_

_hand under my sweatshirt Baby, kiss it better_

_And when I felt like I was an old cardigan under someone's bed,_

_you put me on and said I was your favourite_

Julian smiled and sang _But I knew you Playing hide-and-seek and Giving me your weekends,_

_I knew you Your heartbeat on the High Line Once in twenty lifetimes, I knew you._

Logan reach up to him and wiped the tears from his face and kissing him sweetly.

_To kiss in cars And downtown bars Was all we needed, You draw stars Around my scars..._

_I knew you’d linger Like a tattoo kiss._ He pulled Julian close to him.

_I knew you’d haunt All of my what-ifs. The smell of smoke would Hang around this long_

_Cause I knew everything when I was young I knew I’d curse you for the longest time_

_Chasing shadows in the grocery line I knew you’d miss me once the thrill expired_

_And you’d be standing in my front porch light And you’d come back to me..._

  
“You came to me,” Julian whispered.

*

_What great year it was for two-time Oscar Winner Julian Larson, he started off the year with 2 flopped movies and now he’s nominated for the Best Actor award. Read more to find out what to expect at tonight’s Academy Awards._

“And the Oscar goes to… Julian Larson” Jennifer Lawrence screeched on the stage.

Logan turned to his stunned boyfriend, “You knew this was going to happen. I told you this was going to happen. Now get up there.” and Julian nodded numbly and pulled Logan to kiss him.

 _Darling, you're my, my, my, my_ _lover_


End file.
